The Formation of the Teen Titans
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: The "Go!" episode is poorly written and doesn't really explain how the team came together, so I'm rewriting it with more in character Titans, less plot-holes, and an actual plot that shows how the team came together.
1. Robin

It was nighttime in Jump City. Nearing midnight, the city showed no sign of slowing down or going to sleep. Of course, no town or city ever truly slept on Saturday nights. Bars and clubs were open, parties were being held, people were hanging out and enjoying their night off before they had to return to work in a couple of days.

And since everyone was out enjoying themselves, there were people trying to make their lives miserable.

Car thieves were delivering stolen vehicles to chop shops, and drug dealers were hanging out in the entrances to alleyways, their hands in their hoodie pockets with their fingers on the triggers of concealed handguns. Crooks were waiting in other alleyways, holding guns and knives while they waited for the unfortunate loner to stroll through trying to take a shortcut.

That loner was a 55 year old man by the name of Jerry Thompson. He had been forced to come in on his day off in order to catch up on some late work, and had just recently gotten off the subway and was heading to his apartment. He didn't want to go in, but he knew he'd have to if he wanted to keep his job. His boss was looking for chances to fire him since he refused to retire, and without any kids or family to take care of him after he quit the rat race, Jerry couldn't afford to give him one.

Jerry glanced around the alleyway he was walking down. There was a single light above a door that he had passed a moment ago, and steam was pouring up from sewer entrances that ran through the center of the alley. Dumpsters overflowed with trash bags and graffiti was scribbled on the walls, none of which interested Jerry.

A can skittered across the ground behind Jerry, and he turned to see someone following him. That person had a hood up, and the light that Jerry had passed earlier prevented him from seeing the person's face. He picked up the pace, and pulled out his cell phone and began dialing 911, ready to press the call button in case things turned ugly.

 _Beep Beep Be_

The phone dropped out of his hand as he bumped into someone, and he let out an involuntary cry of fear. "Whoa, easy there old timer!" The man he bumped into said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was about 6 inches taller than Jerry, and much younger. "You shouldn't go around bumping into people like that."

Jerry started backing up, but he'd forgotten about the man behind him, and gasped when his arms were pinned to his side.

"See, there you go bumping into people again." The first thug said.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" Jerry cried out. Thug #1 laughed, stepping close to Jerry and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hurt you? You hurt me!" He winced in false pain, then put his other hand on his chest. "I'm gonna have to go the hospital. But I don't have insurance, so you're just gonna have to help me out here. After all, it's _your_ fault I got injured." The thug started reaching into his pockets, grabbing his wallet, watch, and the ring on his right hand.

"Not bad, po- _aaaaaaaah!_ "

Jerry's eyes widened when a rope wrapped around the thug and pulled him down into the alley. The sounds of blows landing could be heard, and the alley went silent after a moment. The sound of a switch blade being opened rang through the alley a moment later, and Jerry saw the flash of steel as the man holding him had a knife pointed down the alley.

Something soared through the air and knocked the blade out of his captors hand, and the thug whistled. A door opened somewhere, and two more muggers came and stood next to Thug #2. "What's going on?" Thug 3 asked.

"I don't know. Someone's messing with us." Thug 2 replied. Thugs 3 and 4 raised a knife and their fists, respectively. Another object flew past Jerry and the thugs, and took out the only source of light in the alleyway. They all ducked as something flew overhead, and Thug 4 cried out in pain as something hit the back of his knee, then punched him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Thug 2 dropped Jerry, who stayed on the ground. Thug 3 opened his phone and turned on the flashlight just in time to see a boot flying towards him, and he hit the dumpster so hard the air was knocked out of his lungs. His head whipped back towards the dumpster and he saw stars as he sank to the ground.

Thug 2 grabbed the phone, and lifted it up to illuminate his surroundings. He barely had time to recognize a fist coming towards him, and dropped the phone. He felt two more blows land on his chest, then a gloved hand came forward and broke his nose. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain as he held his torso and tried to stop his nose from bleeding any further.

Jerry was still sitting on the ground, but he slowly stood up as he saw that the muggers had been knocked out. He reached down, looking for his own cell phone that had dropped earlier, and found it. Fumbling with the buttons, he turned on the flashlight and saw his rescuer standing in the alley.

He was dressed in a red shirt with a large 'R' emblazoned on the chest, and green pants with matching green gloves that went up to his elbow. A black cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, but it was yellow on the inside. He turned and Jerry saw that his hair was swept back and a mask was covering his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment. It took Jerry a moment to find his voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you! Uh…" He trailed off as he waited for his rescuer to speak.

"Robin."

"Yes, thank you Robin! I thought I was a goner for sure!" Jerry cried out, reaching forward and shaking Robin's hand. "Oh, I'll never forget this!"

Robin smirked. "You're welcome." He stepped back and pulled the grappling hook from his utility belt, and shot it up to the rooftops, where he landed a moment later. Looking down, he could hear the man he'd saved calling the cops, and sirens started ringing a moment later. Satisfied that the man was safe, he began moving across rooftops looking to put an end to any more crime that was going on.

Robin spotted a man wearing a ski cap trying trying to break into a car, and dropped down to the ground behind him. The thief turned around, and when he saw Robin with his bo-staff in an offensive stance, decided that he'd rather walk (run) home. Robin followed him, intending to take him down. He lost him down an alley, and decided to let it go. Unless there were security cameras around (unlikely), then the man would be let go due to lack of evidence.

Robin used his grappling hook to land on the rooftops again, sighing as he put his staff away.

He'd arrived in Jump City about 4 days earlier. After leaving Gotham to step out of Batman's shadow, he'd taken his R-Cycle and drove along back roads until he ended up here. He'd managed to get a cheap apartment near the center of the city. It wasn't spacious, but it served his needs. It wasn't too different from the cheap motels he slept in while traveling across the country.

For the most part, he'd just ordered pizza and slept all day, then gone out to stop criminals at night. Since he was technically a runaway (and a vigilante), he'd done his best to keep a low profile. He didn't have any clothes other than his uniforms and was living off the money he'd taken from Bruce before he'd left.

At least he was busy most nights. He might have gone insane due to boredom if the crime rate wasn't so high in Jump City. He'd apprehended 6 criminals his first night, then 4 on his second. The third and fourth nights he stopped counting after 12, and decided to just stay on the move in order to help.

It wasn't so different from Gotham, aside from the lack of supervillains going around planting bombs and releasing fear toxins into the air.

Robin settled on the corner of one building, gazing out across the skyline as he stopped to catch his breath. _'It's got a nice view…_ ' Robin thought to himself. There weren't any stars thanks to the light pollution, but the crescent moon was just barely visibly between the highrises.

An explosion sounded somewhere north of Robin, followed by a bunch of screaming. He stood up and began jumping across rooftops to the source, and saw that he was standing above a main road. A pizza parlor was beneath him, and he recognized it as the place he'd been ordering pizza from the past few days. He clenched his fist as he swore to protect it from…

...What looked like a girl who really didn't like the support column beneath the second floor patio. He saw the concrete fly apart as she smashed her arms into it, and the metal exposed underneath began to dent. The people on the patio had fallen to the floor from the shaking, and Robin knew he had to act fast if he wanted to save them.

Pulling out a birdarang, he took it out and threw it at the girls head. It knocked her off balance, and he took the opportunity to get to street level. He landed on a car and raised his fists. "Who are you?!" He demanded to know, but the girl evidently wasn't much of a talker. She charged at him, slamming her hands into the car he'd jumped off of, denting in the roof.

The girl began swinging at him, and he saw that her hands were inside some sort of restraint. ' _An escaped criminal…'_ Robin thought as ducked and weaved between her attacks. _'I have to end this quickly, she's causing too much damage!'_ Robin brought out his bo staff and went on the offensive.

From the shadow of a nearby alley, a pair of blue eyes watched.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

A/N

Did the origin episode seem a little rushed? If you don't think so, I did. Here are a few examples:

Raven suddenly declaring the others to be her friends after two battles

Cyborg revealing his true nature for no reason (Beastboy was literally asking if he played games when he took off his hood and was like _argh I'm only half hooman!)_

When did Cyborg and Robin have time to build the communicators?

Shouldn't the police or the Army come in to investigate the alien aircraft, and how did the Teens get permission to use it as a base?

I don't have a comic book store where I live which means I couldn't read the OG comics to find out. So, I decided to write a slightly alternate version of our favourite heroes coming together.

Next up on the origin list: Raven.


	2. Raven

Raven stepped through the a portal into an alleyway somewhere on Earth.

The first thing she was aware of was the scent; whatever city she'd just stepped into smelled _awful_. The second thing that hit her was the air. It was thick and heavy, and weighed down on her oppressively. The air on Azarath had been crisp and clear, a stark contrast to…

" _You shall journey to the Earth, and you shall be my portal. No matter how hard you try to conceal it, no matter where else you may run, you will bring about my new reign of terror upon the eve of your 17th birthday!"_

Her father's voice rang through her head as she looked up to the sky. It was either dusk or dawn, but Raven wasn't sure which. She'd know in a few hours. Until then…

"What do I do now?"

She drew her hood over her head and wrapped her cloak around her as though it were a robe, and began wandering through back alleys. She wasn't sure where she was going; she had no plan in mind before she'd summoned a portal here. There were a couple of books that had information on Earth back in Azarath, but Raven doubted there was anything here to help stop her father.

The people of Earth leaned more towards science and technology, which was something that Raven was (at best) unfamiliar with. From what she'd read, most forms of magic were beyond the main human populace, and people who _actually_ practiced magic either put on a show where everyone else believed it to be fake, or they became criminals.

It was going to be a long couple of years.

Raven caught a whiff of something tasty on the wind, and her stomach growled. She walked around trying to find the source, and came to an opening where she saw found a large sign above a store.

"Piz-za?" She asked herself, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. She'd never eaten a pizza back home, and was curious as to what it was. There was only one problem. "I need money." Raven looked around, watching the people go in and out of the store. She felt bad for what she was fixing to do.

Holding out one hand, she used her shadows to reach forward and snag a box of pizza from one of the groups of patrons sitting at the patio outside. They watched in confusion as their pizza gained a mind of its own and flew towards the alleyway. Raven grabbed it and turned to shadow, melting into the floor and appearing on a rooftop a few blocks away.

She opened the box, and her mouth started to water as she took a slice out. It was warm, and she carefully took a bite out of it. "Aghh my goahs…" She moaned as (in her opinion) the perfect food lit up her tastebuds and melted in her mouth. She sat cross legged on the ground and started to chow down.

She felt full after 5 and half slices. Raven saw a trash can on the ground below, then floated the cardboard box and remaining pizza slices down to it, patting her stomach in satisfaction. She floated down to the ground, drawing her cloak around herself as she decided to get out of the alley and walk along the main road.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She passed by stores, but was nervous to go into any of them. Raven was a stranger to this planet; she had no idea what was customary here.

A small part of her, the evil part, told her not to worry and do as she pleased. It wasn't like she could die anyways, her father would make sure she'd live until her purpose was fulfilled. But Raven had no desire to hurt others (minus the stolen pizza), and she pushed the evil voice in her head to the side.

She turned a corner, and saw a building labeled, _Jump City Southwestern Library._ She gave a small smile. _'I can learn about where I am, at least._ ' Raven just hoped there wasn't some kind of admission fee or something she would have to pay to gain entrance. She lowered her hood, and pushed open the door.

Then pulled on it because it was a pull door.

Scowling, she walked in and was greeted by someone behind the counter. "Hi there! Welcome to the Jump City Southwestern library!" There was a girl with long brunette hair and a nametag that read, _Jullie_. Raven walked up to her, and put her hands on the counter.

"Can you direct me to the history archives?" Raven asked. Jullie raised an eyebrow, trying to fight back a smile. She walked around the counter, and motioned for Raven to follow her. They went up to the second floor, and Jullie motioned to a row of bookcases.

"The history books are along these three shelves. If you need help finding a particular book, just let James over there know." She said, pointing to a man who was gazing at a… something, Raven wasn't sure what. It was a square with a lot of threads hanging out of the back, projecting flashing lights onto the man. She thanked Jullie, then began wandering the shelves.

She started picking up books off the shelves, then carried them over to a table and began reading. Raven was able to learn a lot on her first day there; she was in a country called The United States of America, and she'd walked into a city in one of the larger states. She read about how the country had been formed, then moved on to read about Jump City itself.

The city had started off as a fishing port back in the early 1800's. It received plenty of rain, so it wasn't always in a drought the way the rest of the state apparently seemed to be in. Over time, the city had become larger and larger, with lumber mills and gold mines popping up. As time went on, the number of permanent residents climbed until it was more or less what it was now.

The lights flickered on and off, and Raven stood, looking around her in caution. She walked back over to where the James guy had been, and he looked up at her as she approached. "What's going on?" She asked. Raven wondered why the man didn't seem to bothered.

"We're about to close down." _Oh._ "You can come back tomorrow at 9 a.m." James said nonchalantly. Raven nodded, then went back to her table and put the books back where she found them. She was a little peeved that the library wasn't open all day like the libraries were on Azarath, but ultimately it was out of her hands. She bid farewell to the girl behind the counter, then stepped out into the night. It was then that she realized she _reeeally_ should have come up with some sort of plan before showing up to Earth.

' _I've got nowhere to sleep_ … _nor any money for lodgings. Great.'_ She sighed as she began wandering around, looking for someplace where she could sleep with some mild comfort. As the night dragged on, Raven was able to find a large empty building near the port, and turned to shadow to make sure no one was inside. After making sure the coast was clear, she stepped inside.

It must've been a shelter at one point, because there were about a dozen cots and a few refrigerators against the wall. Everything was coated in a layer of dust, but it only took Raven a couple of minutes to re-arrange the room to her liking. Though the building she'd found was empty, it still had running water and electricity. Raven was a little concerned that workers might come by with a need to use her newfound abode, but she shrugged it off. _'I can always find somewhere else to stay if the need arises._ '

She lay down on one of the cots, pulling the scratchy cotton blanket over her. The sounds of the city could be heard in the distance, and Raven closed her eyes as she felt herself succumb to weariness.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

Raven quickly settled into a normal routine. Wake up, go to the library, steal lunch, return to the library, steal dinner, then go home. Lather, rinse, and repeat. She felt bad for stealing but she didn't exactly have much of a choice. She imagined applying for a job and going, _"Yes, I'm from another dimension and one day will bring about the destruction of the Earth, but I've always felt a passion for flipping burgers!"_

She had learned a lot about the Earth, however. After several days spent in the library, she'd learned the history of the United States, the world, learned about many different cultures and other countries, and so on. After she'd felt like she learned enough about Earth's ways, she'd began reading stuff from the fiction section of the library.

She was engrossed in one novel, and failed to notice James walk up to her. "Miss? We're about to close soon." Raven looked up, then nodded. She put her book back where she found it and left the library, heading to the pizza store for her nightly meal.

At least she had planned to. Raven was heading to the alleyway she normally grabbed pizza from when a bunch of explosions rang through the air. She felt fear ring throughout the people around her, and approached the alley's entrance, watching from the shadows.

There was a loud crash, like metal hitting metal, and Raven saw that there was an extremely angry girl bringing her wrists against the stone pillar that supported the second floor patio of the pizza place. Raven felt a twinge of sadness as she realized her favourite pizza store was about to be destroyed, but then re-assured herself after she realized that it would probably be rebuilt soon.

The girl brought her hands back again, but something smacked her and knocked her off balance. Raven's eyes widened when she saw someone jump from the rooftops and land on a car wearing green, red and yellow clothing with a black mask that hid his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, but the girl ignored him and brought her hands down in an overhead swing. She was strong enough to bend in the roof of the car, and the caped man brought out a collapsable staff. The two began trading blows, and Raven winced as the boy was smacked back into the ground, the staff flying out of his hands.

The alien approached him, raising her hands overhead for the finishing strike. Just as she brought her hands down on the back of the boy's head, something crashed into her from the side. _'Is that a goat? No, it's a ram… why is it green?_ ' Raven watched in confusion as the Ram gazed at the girl, who was trying to right herself. The ram's body shuddered, and Raven saw it turn back into the shape of a man.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beastboy, reporting for duty!"

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

A/N

Beastboy lands into Super Smash Bros.! He'll be the star of the next chapter, and then it's Cyborg's turn. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Beastboy

Beastboy swam through the Pacific Ocean in the form of a swordfish, heading northeast. He'd left the east coast of China a few days earlier, and was heading towards the United States.

After his last argument with Mento, Beastboy had finally had enough and left the Doom Patrol. Ever since his parents passed away, he'd wandered around in the form of different animals until he came upon Mento and the Doom Patrol. He'd managed to convince them to take him in (by breaking into their headquarters and refusing to leave), and at first things had been awesome. He'd been taught the basics of hand to hand combat, when to use what animal in combat, and became an excellent scout and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

But no matter what he did, it seemed to only make Mento hate him more and more. Beastboy had tried to put up with it and see it from Mento's point of view, but even after saving his life, Mento still scolded him and treated him like dirt. So, he turned into a bird and left one night, leaving a note explaining why. That had been two days ago.

His journey across the pacific would have been swifter if he'd remained in the form of a bird, but all they ate were small animals and fish, so he took a dive and turned into a variety of animals that could live off of underwater vegetation, and started swimming. Following the currents, he'd been travelling for three more days, silently swimming through the calm of the deep sea.

Maybe he'd let out an underwater scream when a shark tried eating him, but turning into a whale had solved that problem. Other than that one incident, the journey had more or less been a pleasant one. His absolute favourite part were the nights; with no cars, people, or cities, the stars shone brilliantly above in numbers he'd only seen while travelling through the jungles as a kid. He'd taken his human form and floated on his back, gazing at the night sky until he felt sleep coming over him.

After about a week on the deep sea, he'd found a school of fish and took on their form, a green fish standing out amongst the blue and white scaled group. It had been fun swimming with them; he'd been alone for the past nine days and was starting to get lonely. Though he couldn't communicate with them, his instincts aligned with theirs and he realized they were in the search of food.

Speaking of instincts, everything suddenly got _really_ crazy because all the fish seemed to want to scatter. About 8 seconds later he found out why; a net had descended into the water and gathered up all the fish. It became crowded and claustrophobic as Beastboy and the fish were all pulled above the water.

"Hey, let me go!" Beastboy yelled out as he returned to his human form. The net swung around over the ship, and Beastboy could hear people calling out, saying that someone was in the net. A moment later, the net was cut loose and Beastboy fell to the ground with a thud.

"By blaze's, what are you doin in there mate?" A sailor called out as he pulled Beastboy to his feet.

"I _was_ having a nice swim." Beastboy muttered, but stood and up and saluted. "Ex Doom Patrol Member Beastboy, at your service!" Some of the other sailors all came and looked at him with wonder. He counted eight in total, and they were all looking him over.

"No way!"

"A member of the Doom Patrol?"

"Never heard of em." The sailor who pulled him to his feet said. He was older, with tanned leathery skin and a white beard. The salt and pepper hair that stuck out from underneath his hat was curled, and stopped just above his eyes, which had a mischievous twinkle to them. "Name's John." He extended his hand, and Beastboy reached out to shake it. "That one over there's Adam, Mark, Matt, Alex, Chris, Silvia, and Trish." He pointed to each of the sailors, and they all waved at him as John introduced them.

"Nice to meet ya." Beastboy waved back.

"Were eight hours from the nearest shore by boat. How'd you end up out here?" Adam asked as he came forward.

"That's… a long story. We're near California, right?" Beastboy asked, and Adam nodded.

"Aye. Now that we've caught plenty o' fish, we're due to return tonight." John said. "Alright, start packing up these fish before they go rotten! Someone get this lad a blanket, and get ready to return to port!"

Beastboy, unsure what to do, followed John as he went up to the navigation quarters and set a course to return home. "Um… which port are we returning to, matey?" Beastboy said in his best impersonation of a pirate.

John laughed loudly, and Beastboy smiled. "We're heading to Jump City. There's a seafood restaurant there that we work for. We should get there about midnight." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe, lighting it and leaning against a nearby wall.

A cloth fell around Beastboy's shoulders, and he jumped. "Sorry." One of the sailors, Matt or Alex, had brought Beastboy a blanket and put it around him. He'd forgotten how cold he was after being pulled out of the ocean, and thanked him.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

True to John's word, they arrived just shy of 11:30 p.m., and Beastboy and the others all walked off the ship. "So where are you heading to, lad?" John asked.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I suppose I'll find somewhere to eat first…" He said, putting a hand on his chin as thought about where he should go.

"Here." John pulled out a paper, and Beastboy took it and read it.

 _Good for one free medium pizza with two toppings!_

"I took my daughter there for her sixth birthday. The pizza there is just…" John clenched his fist, as if in satisfaction.

Beastboy grinned, then shook John's hand. "Thanks for this!"

"No problem! And if you're ever in need of work, we could always use some more hands on deck." John said as he gave a mischievous smile.

"I think I'm too young to have a full time job." Beastboy replied. "See ya around." He waved and started walking into the city. Though he thoroughly enjoyed the wild jungles and plains, Beastboy loved large cities, too. No matter which form he took, his primal human instincts for companionship always ruled through, and a large city filled with millions of people certainly ticked that box off.

As he moved through the city, towards the address on the coupon, he failed to notice a large green shooting star overhead. About ten minutes later, he finally found the street he'd been looking for and turned down it, with the pizza place in view.

Along with a whole lot of rubble, fire, destroyed cars, and shattered windows on nearby buildings. The cause of it all was apparently some girl with restraints on her hands, about to bludgeon the head of someone lying on the ground. Beastboy acted fast, turning into a ram and charging the girl. He managed to surprise her, and she was pushed several feet away, wobbling as she tried to right herself.

Turning back into his human form, Beastboy turned around and gave a curt salute to the person he'd saved.

"Ex Doom Patrol member Beastboy, reporting for duty!" He said. He was about to inform the civilian to get out of the area, but then they stood up. "Holy - you're _Robin, the boy wonder!_ " Beastboy cried out in awe. He'd heard of Gotham City; it's Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder, both of whom he'd dreamed of meeting while he was in the Doom Patrol. "Dude, I'm like you're number 1 fan! Can you sign this for me?" He pulled out the coupon, and started searching for a pen.

"Beastboy, was it?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded, and Robin lifted up a finger, pointing at something behind him. He turned and saw that the girl had managed to balance herself while he'd been starstruck with meeting Robin. Not only that, but she'd picked up a bus (which must've been difficult with restraints), and was holding it over her head.

They jumped backwards and watched as the bus careened past them. Beastboy expected it to hit the ground and start rolling on its side, but instead its back wheels lifted high into the air, and Beastboy could just barely make out a person using both hands to stop it from travelling. The bus hit the ground, and someone stepped around it, wearing a grey hoodie and black sweatpants, along with black gloves. It was odd, Beastboy thought, because it wasn't cold out.

"Yo! Who the hell is messing up my neighborhood?"


	4. Cyborg

" _There's a stop sign up ahead, Vic." His mother pointed out._

" _No cop, no stop!" He laughed, keeping his foot on the gas. There were tall bushes alongside the road, which obscured his view and prevented him from the seeing the Semi coming down the road._

 _Brakes screeching, glass shattering, screams, everything flipping upside down, and fire were all he could remember before blacking out._

Victor was sitting on the couch, staring at his reflection in the TV across the room. There was one glowing dot visible in it, and Victor almost wished there was something other than him in the room. It had been almost 6 months since the accident. Two of those months he'd been comatose, and the other 4 he'd spent getting used to his new body.

" _I'm so sorry, son. In order to save your life, we had no choice. You were too badly injured in the accident; the doctors wanted me to let you go but… I've been working on these new cybernetic augmentations at STAR Labs. It was the only thing I could do to save you."_

" _You turned me into a monster!"_

He was often alone nowadays. He tried returning to his normal life, but he'd been insulted and shunned by everyone; even his "friends" had turned their backs on him and left him behind. Victor had stopped going to school after just two days. He couldn't stand the way people looked at him anymore. Not that he could blame them. He'd punched his bathroom mirror upon seeing his reflection a few weeks ago, shattering it into dozens of pieces. He didn't clean it up, didn't want to.

" _Ugh, freak!"_

" _What the hell is wrong with it?"_

Victor had stopped going outside, too. People ran, people screamed, and it was all because of him. Before, he'd always heard, "Looks don't count, it's what's inside that matters!". So much for that. If people truly believed that, they wouldn't cross the street when they saw him coming, wouldn't back up against the wall when he walked by.

So, he stayed inside. He didn't need food or water, not really. Those were all just _things_ now, just… pleasantries. A cruel pleasantry, to remind him of something he could not have, couldn't be apart of anymore. _People_ need food, _people_ needed water, _people_ needed sleep and to laugh and love and learn to exist.

Victor? All he had to do was recharge once a day.

Sighing, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was strange how there are so many you never appreciate until after a tragedy has struck. Like touch. Before, he knew that the remote was sticky from the time someone had spilled soda on it, that the couch was a little lumpy in places and that his least favourite t-shirt was the most uncomfortable thing ever made in a factory. But with his new body, everything felt… muted, as though he were wearing thick gloves and he couldn't quite tell what anything was anymore.

Before, Victor had had to strain his eyes just a little bit since he had a smaller television. But with just the press of a button, it came in crystal clear. Before, he'd always kept the window closed because the stink of garbage in the alleyway below had always been upsetting. Now, all he had to do was make a few small adjustments to his sensors and it wouldn't make a difference. Before, Victor would put in headphones whenever he was doing chores or relaxing in bed. Now? He could pick up any radio signal within 100 miles. All he had to do was pop out a little antenna built into his head.

The TV switched to commercials, which Victor watched with disinterest.

" _The final book in the cyberpunk series 'Redemption' hits shelves tomorrow! The thrilling conclusion to this epic saga asks the reader what it means to be human in this critically acclaimed novel written by-"_

Victor turned the TV off, tossing the remote onto the coffee table with a sigh. "I get it already, stop rubbing it in." He said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes, but instead of seeing darkness he saw data, lines of text and code telling him what was happening in the room and feeding him updates on his body.

He wanted to see darkness. Everything served as a reminder that he wasn't human, not anymore. His father, his friends, strangers, and now the damn TV wouldn't even let him live the lie he kept telling himself.

"I'm a person."

" _...cybernetic enhancements…"_

"I'm a person."

" _Get away from us you freak!"_

"I'm a person."

" _Mommy, what's that thing?"_

"I am a person. I _am_ a person. I never stopped being a person." He muttered to himself. "I'm the same as everyone else. I've still got a sense of humour. I still enjoy things like food and water." He stood up, going over to the kitchen. "I'll prove it. I can still eat a sandwich and savour the taste. I can still drink soda and burp loud enough to annoy the neighbours." Victor opened the fridge, fulling intending to do so.

"I can go out whenever the fridge is empty and get myself whatever I like. I'm not forbidden to leave just because I look different."

Stopping to put on some sweatpants, gloves and a hoodie, he switched off the lights and locked the door behind him. Pulling the hood up and tilting it to cover the metal half of his face, he got in the elevator and headed to the first floor of his apartment building. He pulled back his sleeve and got a message for nearby restaurants, as though his robotic half knew what his human half wanted.

 _The Burger Joint: Closed_

 _Thai Food: Closed_

 _Pizza: Closes in 2 hours and 15 minutes_

Pulling his sleeve back down, Victor stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall, going out into the night. There weren't many people out, but he kept his gaze towards the ground anyway. There was a small line on the ground, guiding him towards the pizza place courtesy of his left eye. As he continued walking, he could see that the line was just around the corner.

People came running down the street, whimpering with their hands over their heads saying things like, ' _It's a monster!_ ' and ' _What was that?_ '. Victor raised his hands, giving the people an annoyed look (though they ignored him and kept running). "At least wait till I get my food before y'all start insulting me!"

Shaking his head and sighing, he turned the corner and saw why the people were really running.

It looked like a couple of costumed freaks had been setting off bombs; cars were overturned, there was a lot of fire and rubble scattered all over the place, and the pizza place Victor had been heading to had been hit as well.

The two people in costumes (he decided to refer to them as Red and Green) looked down the road, and Victor's scanner could make out a third person. Whoever it was was incredibly strong, because a warning started flashing across Victor's vision.

 _Warning! Incoming projectile of 3 tons! Evasion or blocking recommended!_

A bus flew down the road, and Red and Green jumped out of the way. Victor ran forward and caught it, the momentum it carried pushing him back a ways. It didn't crush him (and it was probably the first time he was glad to be half robot), and he set it to the side. Walking around it, he looked between the three in utter confusion and asked, "Yo, who the hell is messing up my neighborhood?"

Green came over, pointing a finger at who Victor was now nicknaming Purple. "She started it!" Green said, and Red came up beside him, getting into a fighting stance.

At first, Victor was a little hesitant to take Green's word for it. They were all three fighting, apparently, so he had no idea who was good and who was bad. _"Purple did just throw a bus."_ A voice in his head reminded him. _"These two haven't attacked you yet, either._ " Staring down the road at purple, Victor watched as she slammed her fists into the ground hard enough to shake the ground, breaking off some metal and partially freeing her hands from some kind of restraint.

Everyone stumbled slightly, then watched as the girl raised her hands, which became enveloped in a green light.

 _Warning! Unrecognized attack incoming!_

Something green flew from her hands and exploded on the ground in front of them. Smoke rose from the ground where it impacted, and they all ducked as more flew by, tearing up the road and breaking windows. Victor ran for cover behind the bus, followed by Green and Red. They saw more green bolts fly over head, and Victor watched as explosions tore apart nearby buildings and cars.

"That girls gonna wreck the whole city!" He said to the others.

"I won't let her. I won't lose this fight." Red said, putting his hand and his fist together.

Victor looked at him like he was crazy, but Red ran out from behind the bus followed by Green. With an exasperated sigh, he followed after them. They made it about 20 feet before _something_ came up. _Error cannot compute error cannot compute error cannot compute._ It looked like a large shadow in the shape of a bird, and everyone stopped in shock and apprehension.

"Maybe… fighting isn't the answer." They all turned around to see a young girl wearing a blue robe with her hood over her head, looking at them from the entrance to an alleyway. "Look." Everyone turned to see Purple, who was on her knees in the middle of the road. "She's scared and confused. Like a cornered animal. Maybe fighting isn't the way to go."

Red looked back to Blue, then at Victor and Green. "Stand down." Red said, and started walking towards Purple.

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?" Victor asked. This girl was a clear threat; anyone who could pick up a bus and shoot explosives from her hands shouldn't be given the benefit of the doubt.

"I have an idea." Red said over his shoulder, ignoring him.

Victor watched as Red approached Purple, ready to jump in should the fighting start again.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

A/N

Sorry for the wait, I don't have an excuse other than I just chose not to write. My first draft for this chapter was bad, like _real_ bad, so I deleted and started over. I also went back and made some small changes to the first three chapters.

You guys have no idea how many times I almost wrote Cyborg instead of Victor.

Starfire's chapter is up next, and then most of the chapters from then on will be from Robin's perspective. 3rd person.


	5. Starfire

Starfire was not having a good day.

Today might actually be the worst day of her life. Scratch that, three days ago had been the worst day of her life. Or rather, the beginning in a series of terrible days to come.

The Gordanian's had stormed her palace, coming quite literally out of lightspeed into the sky above her home, demanding that the queen be turned over or else all of Tamaran would be annihilated. Starfire had refused to let her mother go, and offered herself instead. The Gordanian's had accepted her proposal, and Starfire was now on her way to the Citadel to be used as a slave.

But she wasn't going to go without out a fight. When she was sure they'd travelled far enough from Tamaran, she'd started coming up with a plan so that she could to break free from her cell. The restraints on her hands prevented her from summoning her starbolts, but she had enough physical strength to fall back on in case of an emergency.

Starfire had looked over the cell, searching for the easiest way through. There was no window to the cosmos, no bed for her to sleep in, just a small bowl where slops had been given to her for food. The only way in or out was through the door that led into her cell, but with her hands restrained she couldn't punch through it to open it from the other side.

Looking over the door again, she noticed that it had a small glass for her captors to look in and observe her. Stepping back she raised her hands and ran forward, slamming her cuffs into the metal door. The restraints dug into her arms and the vibrations made her hands hurt, but the door didn't budge.

She hit the door again, and again and again and again, but still nothing happened. Sighing, Starfire fell to the ground and looked down at her restraints. They were barely scratched. The door had a slight dent in the center, but it wasn't coming off of its hinges.

No, wait… the door didn't have any hinges. It was held in place by retracting metal rods, which would go backwards into the door frame and allow the door to slip into a small space in the floor. She hadn't realized that at first, because she'd been too busy being thrown to the ground, but when the door had closed it had come out of the floor.

Meaning that if she hit the door hard enough, the metal rods keeping it in place would snap and the door would fall forward, allowing her to escape!

With newfound vigor, Starfire stood and started hitting the door with all of her strength. Again and again she hit it, yelling with anger and determination. The door started bending outwards, and she could hear the first of the metal rods snap. Each snap only added to her will, and soon the door came off of its hinges and landed in the hallway with a thud, at the feet of several Gordanian's.

" _You monsters shall pay for this!_ " Starfire roared in Tamaran, charging her captors. She smacked two into the walls, and knocked a third out with her cuffs before they could react. The fourth one readied his staff, and Starfire used her restraints as a shield, managing to block his overhead strike and counter with a flip kick. The Gordanian flew backwards into a panel, which caused red lights and an alarm to go off.

" _Just my luck…"_ She muttered. Lockdown had been initiated, which meant there was no way to move around the ship. Starfire started looking over the bodies of the Gordanians' in search of some kind of keycard. What she was found was something she recognized from the armouries back on Tamaran: explosives, and each Gordanian had enough to blow a hole in the side of the ship.

Using her feet, she was able to (with some difficulty) unstrap the explosives and put them into her cell in a pile against the wall. Praying she was put in a cell on the outermost layer of ship, she used her teeth to pull the pin on one of the bombs and ran for cover. The explosion ripped a hole in the side of the ship, and the air was sucked out into the vacuum of space.

Starfire floated off the ground and flew out of the ship. As she flew beneath the slave ship, Starfire saw that a blue planet was visible in the distance. Was it the Citadel? She didn't know much about where she was being taken. With a little hesitance, she headed towards it. Citadel or not, it was the only planet around and she couldn't fly home without starving to death. Three days through space at near light speed meant her home was far far away.

There was a couple of satellites orbiting the planet, but they were of a design Starfire didn't recognize. The planet's gravity began overwhelming her ability to fly, and she braced herself for impact as she fell into what appeared to be a huge alien city. Luck was just not on her side today, it seemed. Groaning as she regained her senses, Starfire stood and saw that there were alien creatures gazing at her.

They weren't Gordanian, but they weren't of Tamaran either. They lacked the green eyes and purple clothes. " _Get back or you'll be sorry! I'm warning you!"_ Starfire shouted, causing the aliens to back up in fear. One of them held up a strange looking device, and it flashed a blinding white light into her eyes.

Groaning, she started swinging her arms around, and the aliens screamed and ran. Realizing she wouldn't be able to defend herself with the restraints on, she started slamming them into the ground and nearby objects. They were scratched pretty well, but it didn't look like they were going to break any time soon.

There was a support column for a nearby building, and Starfire flew over to it, smashing her cuffs against it. _"Just! Break! Already!"_ She screamed with each hit. The concrete fell away, revealing metal underneath that dented with every swing of her arms. She stopped for a moment to dim the pain on her arms, then raised her restraints to start again.

Something flew by and hit her crown, knocking her off balance. Steadying herself, Starfire looked around and saw that there was masked man standing on a metal object. "Who are you?" She didn't recognize the language, but the man took a fighting stance and that communicated enough to Starfire what his intentions were.

Charging at him and raising her hands in an overhead blow, she dented in the top of the metal object he was standing on. The man had evaded, jumping off it and pulling out some kind of extending metal rod. He had a weapon and she had a makeshift shield. Her training on Tamaran came back to her, and she fell back to the defensive, waiting for an opening to counter him with.

It came when he shifted his grip on the weapon, holding it as a two handed sword with his hands at the base of the weapon than as a staff with his hands near the center. He swung at her and she dodged underneath it, standing and swinging her hands at his unprotected face, knocking him back and sending the metal rod out of his hands.

Starfire was about to bring her hands down and finish him; however something in her peripheral vision charging at her distracted her. Whatever it was hit her and sent her flying backwards. As she stumbled she saw that the second person had started talking to the first. "Ex Doom Patrol Member Beastboy, reporting for duty!" She again didn't know what they were saying but he raised in his hand in a motion that Starfire recognized was of military origin.

This was bad. She'd alerted the defense force of this planet! However, they were distracted enough that Starfire was able to pick up a nearby hollow rectangular alien object. Balancing it on her cuffs, she threw it forward and watched as the object was caught by someone else. "Yo, who the hell is messing up my neighborhood?"

This was bad. There were three fighters here, one of whom was strong enough to stop that alien object mid flight. She needed access to her starbolts _now_. Slamming her cuffs into the ground, she could feel air moving past her fingers, and hit the ground again. The cuffs didn't come off, but the metal framing on the outside which covered her hands did. Now that her hands were free, she was able to summon her starbolts.

Raising her fists, Starfire let the anger travel from her head to her hands, and starbolts shot out one after the other, hitting buildings and various alien objects. The fighters ran for cover, but Starfire was too upset to keep shooting off starbolts. ' _Why is this happening? My people did nothing wrong. We did not deserve to be attacked, or enslaved. Am I to die here without ever seeing my family again?"_

Starfire fell to her knees, sniffling. The urge to fight had left her body. She was hungry and sad and didn't know what to do anymore. She had no idea what part of the galaxy she was in, or how far from her home planet she was. She didn't speak these alien's language and now that their fighters were here, Starfire was starting to wonder if she should have stayed on the slave ship after all.

One of them, the first alien to attack was walking up to her slowly, with his hands raised in the air. " _Stay back! Stay away from me!_ " Starfire shouted as she raised her hands, ready to shoot it with starbolts. The alien backed up, and started talking in his language.

"Easy… my name is Robin… I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." The alien reached to its side, and Starfire tensed.

" _What is that? What are you doing?"_ She questioned, keeping her hands raised.

"It's okay, look!" The alien held up a small, thin metal rod. Starfire didn't recognize it and couldn't fathom what it could be used for. But it didn't look like the alien was going to try and attack her with it. He took a couple of tentative steps forward, gently grabbing the restraints on her hands.

Realizing it was some sort of key, Starfire watched as the alien man worked. After a moment, the restraints hissed open and fell to the ground. Rubbing her wrists, the alien started talking again. "Now maybe we can ta-" Starfire cut him off, pressing her lips to his as she absorbed his language. She couldn't communicate with him otherwise.

Starfire realized something as the last of his words filtered into his brain. There was no "Tamaran" or "Gordanian" word in his language, which meant… she'd just landed on a planet with no knowledge of her people or other alien civilizations in general and started attacking innocent bystanders. Pushing the man to the ground she told him, "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"

Then she flew into the air.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

A/N

So now we have all of the characters together! I think maybe the next two chapters will be pertaining to the origins episode, then I'll go with the stuff I have planned.

I want to change the description on this fic so it sounds more interesting, but honestly I'm not sure what to change it to lol. I went back and found some mistakes on my previous chapters, so if you noticed anything that dragged them down they should be fixed!


	6. An Unlikely Team

Robin watched the girl fly away, too stunned to get up off his rear. The girl had blown away buildings and cars, then warned him _after_ the fight to leave her alone. And what was up with that kiss? Standing, Robin shook the dust off his cape and surveyed the area. So far, it looked like there weren't any civilian casualties. There were broken windows along many of the buildings lining the street, but the buildings themselves were relatively unharmed. A few cars were overturned and there was burning bush nearby, but so far the damage seemed minimal.

"Whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression." The guy in the grey hoodie said. Robin turned around and looked at him, noticing the left eye that was glowing red beneath the hood.

"I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved… mission accomplished, right sir?" Beastboy asked.

"Don't call me sir." Robin said.

"Roger." Beastboy saluted.

Sighing, Robin looked between the people who'd shown up to lend him a hand. "Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." He turned to face the direction the alien girl had flown off to. _'I wish I had tracking devices with me. That would make finding the girl a lot easier.'_ Robin thought to himself. There'd been a great opportunity to place one on her after he'd gotten the restraints off her. He started walking down the avenue. Hopefully the girl hadn't flown off very far.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" Raven asked him.

Robin continued walking down the road, but he called back, "I have to find out if she's a threat. She's withdrawn for now, but that doesn't mean she won't attack somewhere else."

"Uh Robin… do you maybe… need-" Beastboy started talking, walking up behind the boy wonder.

"I just went solo, I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin cut him off. He knew what he was going to ask, and he already had an answer. He'd left Gotham because he wanted to live his own life, outside of the shadow of someone else's control. Even if he could use help with this, he wasn't going to serve someone else ever again. A small part of him was calling him an idiot for being stubborn, but in the end that stubbornness won out, and he continued walking.

Victor's left eye lit up, and he looked towards the sky. _Warning! Unidentified spaceship hovering over Jump City! Evacuation recommended!_ "Hey, you might not have a choice!" He called back, and Robin and Beastboy turned around. He pointed up to the sky, and the spaceship came into view. "Space girl might've had friends."

Robin watched as the ship flew out over the bay, before slowing to a halt and hovering. Something ejected from the ship, hitting a small island that was no more than an empty barren rock, barely visible against the moonlit seas. It must've been a holographic projector, because a moment later the image of a Gordanian standing 100 feet tall became visible.

" **People of earth! We are the Gordanians, and we've come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very** _ **dangerous**_ **prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave the city with only minimum damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute."**

"Does this sort of thing happen often around here?" Raven asked.

Robin smacked his forehead. He'd just freed a runaway alien prisoner, _and_ let her get away. Now there was a galactic police force knocking on Jump City's door. He could see the aliens flying from the ship to the mainland, hundreds of them coming all at once. But something was off… why would these aliens threaten the city if they were only looking for the prisoner? The alien girl was certainly dangerous, but he doubted that she'd be worth destroying an entire city over. His gut was warning him to investigate further, and not to let the knew aliens take the reigns of this fight. He turned and started down the road.

"You're still going after her?" Victor asked.

Robin nodded as he stopped to turn around. "It's my fault she's free. I have to make sure nothing else happens."

"Can we come to?" Beastboy asked, excitement shining in his eyes. "I haven't had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol."

Robin was unable to prevent himself from smiling. He'd just told them he was going solo, but now that there was an army invading the city and a strong alien warrior on the loose, he could use all the help he could get. "I suppose I could team up, just this once."

Oh, the irony.

"Alright! I can turn into a bloodhound and track her, follow me." Beastboy explained, before turning into said animal and sniffing the ground, heading up the avenue. Victor and Robin started to follow him, but Robin stopped when he saw that Raven had turned and started to walk away.

"You coming?" Robin called back to her.

Raven turned around, shaking her head. "I'm not the hero type, trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

Robin watched her as she walked away. There was something in her eyes when she'd turned around to face them, like a strange mixture of yearning and despair. _"What she really is? We wouldn't want her around? If she was just going to blow us off, why bother stopping us from fighting in the first place?"_ He asked himself. Jogging up and putting a hand on her shoulder, Robin said, "I know enough." He knew that she wanted to help, but seemed hesitant to act. He knew that she was powerful, and would be a great ally if she chose to help them. And no small part of him could deny that she was intriguing, and that he wanted to know more about her, and the only way to achieve that was by becoming her friend. He pulled his hand back when she turned around. She looked perplexed, before giving a small smile. Robin gave a smile of his own. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Raven." She replied.

"Nice to meetcha Raven! I'm Beastboy!" He'd turned back to his human form when Robin had gone to get Raven. They all turned to stare at Victor, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Uh…" A list of possible fake names appeared in his field of view, which he ignored. His cybernetic half had acted on his human desire not to give up his real identity to… well to be blunt, a bunch of weirdos. Not that he had any place to talk. "No offense y'all, but I'd rather not…" _Motion detected, seek cover immediately._ Victor saw that the aliens had made it to the mainland and were flying through the city. "Come on, we need to get off the streets."

Robin lead them down an alleyway. "Beastboy, have you still got her scent?" He asked. Beastboy nodded. "Alright, keep on it. We'll worry about the aliens if they become a problem." They started heading down alleyways and backstreets, doing their best to be as quiet as possible.

Beastboy lead the way in his bloodhound form. It was a good thing the alien girl had an alien scent; it made it virtually impossible to lose her trail as they moved between alleyways and crossed streets.

As they followed Beastboy, both Victor and Raven noted the distinct lack of human presence in the area. Victor's scanner was only picking up the Gordanians as they searched for the alien girl, and Raven's empathy abilities couldn't feel anyone human presences other than the ones she was with. Of course, she could feel the general hum of humanity in the city, but any people who were nearby had evacuated to someplace out of the range of her abilities.

Robin, meanwhile, was busy trying to figure out the best way to get information out of the alien girl. If it turned out she really was an escaped convict, then he'd have no choice but to turn her in to the Gordanians. He was on a mission to stop crime, and that didn't mean stopping at human criminals. And she _had_ threatened to destroy them if they did not leave her alone. But another part of him was saying that the Gordanians were acting sinister, too sinister and that he couldn't trust them. But then another part of him chimed in and said that he was only thinking that because they were clearly less human looking than the alien girl was, and that he wasn't exactly well versed in galactic law enforcement agencies.

The only way to uncover the truth about the situation was to find the alien girl.

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

After two close encounters of the third kind, they managed to locate her.

Beastboy had led them through the alleys to the back entrance of a video store. They moved from the back area where the extra copies of movies were held and looked through a windowed door behind the counter to the front of the area where they could see the alien girl. She was grabbing candy of the shelves by the handful, stuffing as much as she could into her mouth.

They approached her quietly, but they all doubted she would notice them, since her back was turned and she was intently focused on eating. Robin was trying to come up with something to say. Shouting "Freeze!" Might end up making the girl attack, thus giving their location away to the Gordanians and making everything difficult. After another moment, he decided that clearing his throat was the best way to let the girl know they were there.

He raised a gloved fist to his hand-

"You know that food tastes better without the wrapper, right?"

Beastboy spoke up.

Robin face palmed, but then glared and readied his fists when the girl raised her hands, glowing with green energy.

"What do you want? Why have you followed me?" She asked angrily. "I told you to leave me alone!"

Robin narrowed his gaze. "That was _before_ we found out you're an escaped convict." Robin answered. "And if you're a threat, we can't let you go off on your own."

There was a pause, and Starfire lowered her hands, letting the colour of her eyes return to normal. "I am not prisoner. I am…" She hesitated as she searched for the correct word in the new language, "...Prize. The Gordanians attacked my homeworld of Tamaran and took me prisoner. Now they plan to deliver me to the Citadel, where I am to live the rest of my life as a slave." She turned to look out the windows in the front of the store, where the Gordanian mothership was visible above the skyscrapers in the distance.

"Uh… are you sure we can trust her?" Beastboy asked the others on a whisper.

"She's telling the truth. If she were lying, I'd feel it." Raven answered.

"Then we can't the Gordanians have their way. You aren't going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin stated as he stepped towards Starfire.

He was about to ask her for more information about the Gordanians, specifically how to beat them, when Beastboy interrupted. "Don't you mean "we"? We're a-"

The front entrance exploded, sending shards of glass of everywhere and creating a cloud of smoke that blocked their view. Of course, it didn't take a detective to figure out the Gordanians were the ones who caused the blast, so when the smoke cleared and a group of 15 Gordanians became visible, no one was surprised. "Seize her!" One yelled, pointing a scaly finger at Starfire.

"We're a team." Robin finished Beastboy's sentence. "Let's go!"

He was confident in his allies abilities. One witch, one… er, other regular guy, one shapeshifting teen, and an alien girl that they weren't able to contain, even when her hands were bound.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff after throwing an explosive birdarang, knocking out one Gordanian while he leapt at another. About six Gordanians flew overhead as he engaged with one, and he turned his head to see a green Rhino charging at a group of three others. Further beyond Beastboy, he saw the guy who hadn't given his name taking on two of the Gordanians, both of which had staffs. They knocked him back and started firing, and Robin felt his blood run cold.

But when the smoke cleared, the man was okay. In fact, he wasn't injured in the slightest. His clothes had been torn to rags from the explosions, revealing what Robin had initially thought to be a horrifically pale white body. But then he saw the unnatural shape of his arms and legs, how some parts of his body were blue and transparent, with what appeared to be circuit boards embedded within, and how one half of his face was black. _"What is he? A robot? No…"_

The alien girl suddenly fell from the sky, distracting him as she landed with a hard grunt. A Gordanian landed beside her, raising his spear overhead as he got ready to attack.

" _She's going to get hurt!"_ The Gordanian he was currently engaged with pressed forward, attempting to knock Robin to the ground. His mistake, since Robin had a lower center of gravity. He reached up with one hand and grabbed the Gordanians shoulder, using his own force against him and throwing him at the Gordanian attacking the girl.

The two collided, and the girl stood up, giving him an acknowledging nod.

The battle ended shortly after when Raven ripped a streetlight out of the ground, swinging it like a baseball and knocking three Gordanians straight out of the sky. The remaining Gordanians exchanged uncertain glances, before flying away.

Victor watched as they flew away, letting out a sigh of relief as the fight came to a close. But he didn't relax completely, because he felt the others eyes on him, and knew he'd have to explain his… condition. He sighed, unable to bring himself to anger. He turned to face the group, frowning as he realized they were about to ask that annoying "what are you?" question that he'd gotten used to. He opened his mouth, intent on telling them to mind their business, but something poked his side.

He turned, but there was no one there. Then he felt a poke on his opposite shoulder, but again saw nothing when he turned to look. Then he felt a poke in the center of his chest.

"Cool! You're a cyborg! Like Robot-Man 2.0!"

Victor frowned as he realized Beastboy was the one examing him.

"Why bother with the clothes? You look waaaaaaayyy cooler like this."

"I'm not taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Victor responded, feeling relieved for the moment that for once, no one was judging him.

"Goofy?" Beastboy asked, sounding genuinely bummed out. "My mask is cool." He said weakly.

"Not as cool as mine." Robin said with a grin.

"Real mature." Raven responded with a roll of the eyes.

"Both of your masks are the "pointless". Anyone could recognize you due to your voices." Starfire pointed out.

"And Beastboy, you have green skin. Connecting 'Beastboy' to your secret identity wouldn't be very difficult." Raven said.

Beastboy frowned, then scratched his head. He shrugged, then took his mask off and tried to smooth his hair. "Good point."

" **Fools!"**

Everyone tensed, and looked up when a holographic projection of a Gordanian appeared over the city.

" **You were warned not to interfere. Now, your city will be destroyed."**

The projection disappeared, and in its place a starship appeared. Attached to the front on the bottom side was a large particle cannon, which was starting to glow orange as it warmed up.

"We have to stop that thing from firing." Robin stated, gathering everyone's attention. "They're serious about destroying the city, and us along with it."

"Kind of petty, if you ask me." Cyborg mumbled. "They should just take the loss and go home."

"I can teleport us up to the ship." Raven informed the others.

"After that, we must stop the weapon from firing and defeat the leader. Only then will they leave this planet, and me, alone." Starfire said.

"If we get to the ship, can you lead us to where we need to go?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded.

"Great. Oh, we still haven't gotten your name!" Robin remembered.

"In your language, it would be… Starfire."

~The Formation of the Teen Titans~

A/N

I'm not sorry it took me almost a year to update. I was busy. Anyways.

So I gave a couple of examples in chapter one about why I thought the "Go!" episode was poorly written, but I can give you some more:

Robin suddenly deciding that the Gordanians are Starfire's enemies, despite no knowledge of either party and a lot of evidence to the contrary.

The writers taking the chance to cram the robstar nonsense down our throats even further. Not the kiss, that's fine with me, but scenes later on where the two or going all googly eyed over each for no reason.

Beastboy figures out Raven's name, despite the fact that she never says it.

And some more, but I'll save those for next chapter.


End file.
